Fallen
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.
1. Eveybody's Fool

**Title:** Fallen  
**Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin/??  
**Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** This, in my mind, is set before the Apprentice Arch. So none of the other Titans have probes in their bodies. Robin is just influenced by his hormones because he's a teenage male. We all know what is mainly on a man's mind. The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence. Any and all words are accepted to boost my ego or to help better my writing. I apologize in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. I tried my best. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One:**_**Everybody's Fool**_

_Perfect by nature._

He had to continue training, continue his exercises, and continue to improve his skills to show that he was the better, the dominant, and the best of the best. He did all this just to impress the one he could never defeat in battle. The man's mind was superior, but there is a limit to the human's knowledge capacity; however, he seemed to ignore this capacity limit. The man seemed to become more intelligent with each battle against the boy.

_Icons of self-indulgence._

Maybe it was the age of the man that allowed him a greater knowledge capacity than an ordinary human. Maybe he was using life lessons he had learned and been taught to fight the boy. It couldn't be age. That was on the boy's side. He, the boy, Robin, was agile, but not as much as his opponent, the man, Slade. How, Robin always wondered.

_Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that_

Robin would spend his days in his room locked up, pouring over article after article about Slade and the Teen Titans' inability to apprehend the man. At night, Slade would appear. Robin would assault him head-on without a plan or thought in mind other than to defeat the man and get him into jail. It was frustrating for the boy. To always be beaten down by Slade, taunted, and then lose Slade's trail, it hurt Robin's pride every time, digging a little deeper with each passing failure.

_Never was and never will be.  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

"Come on, Robin. You can do better than this!" Slade taunted, blocking the boy's bo staff mid-swing with the palm of his hand. The man sliced his hand to the side, making the staff snap into two. He gripped one and Robin the other. Circling, they kept a safe distance from the other. The tips of the broken bo staff merely inches apart, but bodies a good three to four feet from each other.

"Give up, Slade. You won't win."

"O' contraire, Robin, I believe I will." A split-second after Slade finished his sentence, the two struck metal to metal, both on the defensive and offensive.

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

One half of the bo staff flung up into the air by a carefully placed attack. The staff landed in an outstretched palm. One half was pointed down at a neck ready to take a life with a simple shove into the throat to crush the wind pipe.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed. Her beautiful green eyes glowed brightly as she soared overhead. Her hands glowing the same bright green as her eyes to let out bolts of light to save her friend from certain death.

_Look here she comes now.  
Bow down and stare in wonder._

Slade evaded the attack, but could not prevent her from tackling him to the rooftop. Her hands slipped on his armor, not finding a grip on him. He kicked her up off of him over the edge.

"Starfire!"

_Oh, how we love you.  
No flaws when you're pretending._

"I told you I would win. Try again next time, Robin." Slade threw down the halves to the bo staff. The man was gone before Starfire was on the rooftop once again, but when Robin went to pick up his broken staff, there was some sort of communicator between the two halves. It had Slade's trademark S on it with black on the right and golden copper on the left of the silver S. It was his; there wasn't a doubt in Robin's mind.

Had Slade dropped it? No… It had been in the middle of the two halves to his staff. Slade had to have placed it there on purpose for Robin to find. Why did Slade want him to have a communicator?

"Robin?" The boy turned around to face the girl. She looked so… vulnerable to him.

_But now I know she_

"I'm fine, Star." Her face became crest-fallen as Robin left without another word said. The boy disappeared before Starfire could reach the edge of the rooftop to watch him leave.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

Robin couldn't stop. He couldn't stop running to get away. He needed to get far enough to use a communicator and not his own, but Slade's instead. He didn't want his friends to find him talking with the man. Nervously, he jerked his head side to side to see if he was being followed. Once confirmed that he wasn't being followed, the boy looked down to the device in his hand. The S seemed as if it was grinning at him, mocking him to make the call. The boy gritted his teeth in frustration and flipped the device open.

"You figured it out, Robin," came the man's voice before his image appeared. "I knew you would, but I hadn't thought you would make the call so soon."

"Cut it, Slade. You left this there on purpose. Why?"

"I want to meet you, face to face."

"What for?"

"Oh, Robin. I just want to talk, but it is so difficult when you make so many demands of me. Dock seven. Midnight tomorrow. And come alone." The display screen became black within a moment. It had been set. Neither could change the meeting.

_Without the mask where will you hide?_

It was well past two in the morning when Robin came back to Titans Tower. It was silent and dark as he crept his way among the halls, trying desperately to not disturb his teammates' slumber. He entered his room and gently shut the door behind him with a soft click. The boy shucked his heavy boots and cape onto a chair. He removed his shirt, tossing it off to some far off corner. He entered his bathroom and turned his shower on for warm water. Reaching into his medicine cabinet, Robin removed a bottle of solvent and a cotton ball. Solvent was poured onto the cotton ball and then dabbed around the edges of his mask. The boy took one end of the mask. With a sudden jerk of his wrist, the mask covering his eyes was removed, leaving a red line where it had been stuck.

Robin rubbed his sore face, turning away from the mirror. Removing his pants, he stepped into the shower. The water beat upon his back gently. It washed away his sweat as well as his worries about anything and everything. Robin lifted his face up, allowing the water to slide down his throat, his chest, between his legs, and into the drain.

_Can't find yourself. Lost in your lie._

Gently, the boy hit his head upon the wall repeatedly from frustration. He had to get that man. Get him behind bars where he belonged all along. He didn't understand. Why couldn't he capture the one man that meant the most to him? Slade was the only one… the only one to ever ruffle his proverbial feathers and get away at the same time.

Robin got out of the shower, turning it off. He wrapped a towel about his slim waist and toweled off his hair roughly. He finished drying the rest of himself and slipped into a pair of red robin boxers. Climbing into bed, he tried not to think about tomorrow, Slade, or what was going to possibly happen. It took him, what felt like, twenty minutes to fall into a fitful sleep of unrestfulness.

_I know the truth now.  
I know who you are.  
And I don't love you anymore._

The boy sat with gloom at the table, staring straight forward and thinking about the meeting tonight. What did the man want to talk to him about? Why along? Robin knew the others were asking him questions, but he couldn't bother with answering them. He was much too preoccupied with his thoughts.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all watched with anxious faces as Raven sat down next to Robin. The girl stared at Robin's face for a long time, unmoving. The troubled teen glanced to the side, seeing her, but not completely. When he did, Robin jumped from having Raven so close and he not realize her approach.

"What the! Raven!"

"You are very disturbed, Robin," she murmured. Raven stood and walked away with her cloak flowing around her calves. Robin watched Raven before he chased after her, knowing now what she was talking about. The girl had probed into his mind without him knowing.

"Raven! Wait!" Robin jogged to catch up to her stilled form.

"I won't tell the others. It's your decision to tell them. Not mine."

"Thanks. I… appreciate." A curt nod from the girl and she disappeared past the wall.

_It never was and never will be._

Eleven fifty-eight at night. Nearly two minutes left until the designated time needed. There was no sign of Slade anywhere from what Robin found. A minute slowly ticked by, making the boy begin to think this had all been a set-up to lure him away from the true goal the man had in mind. His eyes widened at this thought. If this was true, then his comrades were fighting alone without him! But then, why hadn't Cyborg contact him about new movement by Slade. Oh, that's right.

Robin left his communicator back at Titans Tower.

He mumbled a curse at himself for being so stupid and reckless. The boy's balled fist made contact with a wooden crate. Robin looked down at Slade's communicator he still had with him. Twenty seconds. Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve. Eleven. Ten seconds. Five. Four.

Three.

Two.

"One…" The communicator in his hand beeped twice as the time struck midnight. Masked eyes studied their surroundings, not finding the other in the area.

"I apologize for my tardiness. You know how we villains are, Robin," came Slade's voice. The boy turned, facing him as the boy took an instinctive defensive position. "Relax. I am here to talk. How many times must I say this?"

"I'm listening." Robin kept on the defensive, ready to counterattack if needed. Slade stepped forward, not making a sound on the wooden planks below his feet. The boy took cautious steps back until his back struck concrete. A nervous glance over the shoulder showed the concrete to be a warehouse wall. Attempting to hide his rising fear, Robin steeled his features of his face and stopped the quivering of his upper lip.

"Don't be afraid, little Robin. No harm will come to you." Slade lifted his hand and ran it through the boy's gelled black hair. The hand settled on the nape of Robin's neck while another hand covered his mouth with a cloth. "No one will be able to save you…"

The boy saw Raven over Slade's shoulder, but she just stood there with her hood concealing most of her face. Her name ran through his mind as he slowly slipped in unconsciousness.

_You're not real and you can't save me._

Slade lifted the limp body of Robin up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of something heavy. The dead weight upon his shoulder slowed him down considerably, but not enough to not lose the tail he had within the next half hour. He didn't understand why his tail wanted to follow him other than the fat that he had Robin. He didn't care to understand.

Within the confines of his warehouse, he set Robin to lie in a chamber made just for the bird he had captured. Locking the door behind him after taking any and all weapons, Slade settled himself into his chair, waiting for his new bird to wake so that they could play a fascinating game. A game of cat and mouse, but not the ordinary version. This game of cat and mouse would be more enjoyable for Slade…

Maybe he was a fool for doing this? Maybe, just maybe… he was a tad bit too obsessive over the boy that… no. It wasn't possible for that to happen. He couldn't be… a fool in love with the boy? No! No! This 'love'… This 'lust'… Desire was to have him within his clutches, on a short least, his apprentice in his way of fighting.

All Slade ever wanted… All he ever needed… was the boy. It was all he wanted, needed. The boy had everything to become just like himself. The boy had potential. And such great potential the boy did have! It amazed Slade, but also, the boy disappointed him. Robin never fully realized his complete ability.

Slade would change all that.

To be truthful, Robin never had to work to get Slade's attention. It had been on him all along. Unwavering. Unrelenting. Unmerciful.

Robin had been the fool all along. He played into Slade's hand without a thought. So… who was everybody's fool in the end?

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

* * *

I'm still working out a few kinks here and there. I won't be updating often, but all the chapters will be up within due time. There are only eleven because this story follows along with the CD 'Fallen', but with the songs here and there. I hope you enjoyed and try to be patient as I work to get the next up! 


	2. My Last Breath

**Title:** Fallen  
**Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin/??  
**Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_**My Last Breath**_

_Hold on to me, love._

Groggy and in pain. Quietly, he groaned from being stiff. Stretching his back, arching it, there were a series of multiple cracks heard echoing in the room from his back alone. He popped his neck with an expert touch. Once feeling slightly better, Robin looked around the room he was in, but saw nothing other than darkness.

_You know I can't stay long._

A single beam of light cast down from the ceiling high above. It began to annoy him that it was only on him and he couldn't see anything. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Slade was controlling the lighting and everything else.

"You're awake finally." It had come from the shadows, but from which direction, Robin knew not. His ears perked at footsteps that hadn't been bothered to be concealed. His head whipped around, his eyes searching for the source of the sound.

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid._

The boy bit his lip in surprise to keep from gasping out as the man pressed himself to him from behind. Chest to back. Groin to backside. Thighs to hips. Hands to hands. A flurry of tingles traveled down the boy's back where the older man touched him. "Slade." The name came out a grunt, a moan, and a hiss of hate and displeasure.

"Robin…" One hand snaked up to a pale throat. The pad of a thumb pressed against a delicate part of a man's throat. The Adam's apple. Robin lifted his chin and sucked in a quick breath.

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Don't, Slade." The thumb applied pressure forcing the Adam's apple upward. A cough came from Robin's lips.

_Holding my last breath._

The thumb eased, allowing Robin to seize a breath. Pressure was applied once again.

_Safe inside myself,  
Are all my thoughts of you._

"I shouldn't? But, Robin… Wouldn't you rather death than serve me?" the man taunted quietly into the bird's ear.

It was true. Robin favored death to being in Slade's servitude, but who was he to fool? He didn't want to die yet. He had so many things he hadn't said, hadn't done. There was a possibility that Slade would kill him once the man became bored, but that was slim. His chance at life was a higher percent if he chose to be Slade's slave.

_Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight._

Pain eased up on his throat if only for a minute of rest. He had to talk quickly and choose the right words. "No! I don't want death."

"You are unwelcoming of what death has to offer you?"

"Yes. Yes. Anything to escape death." The hand around Robin's throat fell limply to land on one of his thighs.

"So very selfish of yourself, Robin… So be it then. You will stay here with me."

_I'll miss the winter_

"You will forget your friends, the Teen Titans. You will bend to my will."

_A world of fragile things._

"I will make you better, stronger, more intelligent." Robin arched away from Slade's body, a hand caressing the inside of his thigh. Strange reactions, bolts of electricity, shot to Robin's groin at the touch. What was happening to him? Why was he reacting this way to Slade? What was this new feeling, this reaction?

_Look for me in the white forest,_

"So innocent… Are you aware that you have to do everything I say?" The boy's head fell back against the man's shoulder, hips bucking ever so slightly, trying to get that hand closer to a very growing need between lithe hip bones. The bird nodded his understanding of the situation. "Then give me a kiss, Robin."

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)._

Eyes flung open wide at the demand, yet request at the same time. Slowly, Robin was turned around, still held within Slade's grasp. The boy stared up into the man's single eyes. "You're mask…" He hushed Robin.

"Close your eyes. Keep them closed." The boy did as instructed, squinting his eyes shut. Slade removed his mask, but kept it in his hand. Leaning down to the boy in his lap, he captured the soft lips in a kiss.

_I know you can hear me._

"Participate, Robin," he murmured against the boy's lips. Robin parted his gentle lips allowing Slade to plunder his mouth. It was wet, slippery, and new for Robin. It felt strange to kiss a man, a man whose face he didn't know, but didn't dare take a peek at Slade's face, in fear of death.

_I can taste it in your tears._

Something slick, wet, and salty came into contact with Robin's lips. Salty liquid? A tear? Robin wasn't crying… so, Slade shed a tear?! Why was he crying? The boy broke the kiss abruptly, opening his eyes. The man muttered a curse beneath his breath as he turned away quickly to hide the right side of his face. Robin was knocked to the floor as Slade hurriedly replaced the metal mask back to where it belonged.

Before it clicked into place, the bird caught sight of a lock of hair. It had looked nearly white in the dim light. How old was Slade, Robin wondered. Old enough to have grey hair, but young enough to sound young and be fit and look young. Who was Slade?

_Holding my last breath.  
Safe inside myself,  
Are all my thoughts of you._

Their minds rampant, hearts racing to keep up with their thoughts. An eye met a pair of masked eyes. "Slade…?"

_Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight._

Leaving Robin's mind to run and chase the tracks he had left about, Slade scrambled out of the room as gracefully as he could while still looking calm, composed, and important. In face, he was calming. It was just his nether regions and heart that he was trying to calm down.

Slade had to find a way to quell these feelings he had for Robin. This was strictly professional now, but oh, how he loved the way those tights hugged the boy's curves. He berated himself, shaking his head viciously. He had to get those thoughts out of his mind.

_Closing you eyes to disappear,  
You pray your dreams will leave you hear  
But you still wake and know the truth,  
No one's there._

Starfire fell to her knees next to Robin's bed. Crossing her arms, her head was next to fall, landing on her forearms that rested on the edge. Tears streamed from her eyes in rivulets as Cyborg and Beast Boy attempt to cheer her up.

Raven had come back that morning with the news of Robin's kidnapping, but left out the part where he had gone to meet Slade of his own free will. Starfire had then promptly broke into their leader's bedroom and began to bawl her eyes out over the ordeal.

_Say goodnight._

Robin lay upon a cot and its sheets, attempting to fall asleep, but those god forsaken gears wouldn't stop moving in the background! It was driving him mad. The light above him was no help either.

_Don't be afraid._

Slade sat in his chair, watching as Robin twitched and turned on the cot. It was… interesting the way the boy slept, but he knew the bird wasn't sleeping. Something was bothering him. He didn't care… did he?

The man stood, silently making his way to his bedroom. He might as well TRY to get some sleep tonight. Although, he doubted he would with his mind full of thoughts about the boy locked in a room two or three hallways down from him.

"Slade… What did you do to me?"

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black._

* * *

I had some time to update because my mom can't really use the computer right now. She had surgery and she's doing fine. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the song lyrics. So yeah. Review if you want. I don't care really. I just do this for all the Slade/Robin fans out there! 

Thank you to MelindaPotter for reviewing! If you review, you'll see your name here…


	3. Going Under

**Title:** Fallen  
**Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin/??  
**Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_**Going Under**_

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you._

He provided the boy with shelter, food and water, a new uniform, and much more. Yet, the boy was still refusing, resisting, and ever so unwilling. He was trying so hard, but the kid was testing the patience he didn't have. Maybe it was possible to punish him, but not physically harm him. Not to the point where bones are broken, but his mind instead. It was a possibility…

_50,000 tears I've cried,  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you._

Robin landed with a thud against the cold metal floor, biting back a painful scream. A gash ran from his shoulder to his hip on his chest. It was long, but shallow. Shallow to not kill him, but deep to make him bleed freely. Tears mixed with blood on the metal floor. A rough kick was given to his ribcage, breaking one and bruising several others.

The boy collapsed onto his chest from the pain and groaned. Slade turned him over onto his back so the bird didn't worsen his ribcage. "Pathetic…" The man looked down upon the boy in utter disgust before he kneeled beside him. Fear was etched into the kid's face. A hand cupped the boy's face. Robin turned away, but was forced back into place by the hand now on his chin. It gripped him roughly and held him still. A single eye searched the boy's face for something, anything, other than the fear that was so plainly in sight. The fear wasn't attempted to be hidden. The boy must have known that Slade would see it no matter what.

_And you still won't hear me._

"Slade…" Robin whispered as best as he could. The man shook his head and silenced the boy by placing a finger to his lips.

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once._

"Don't talk, Robin. Just relax." Slade lifted the kid up into his arms. Robin shut his eyes. He lifted his arms to weakly push at Slade's hands that held him. "Stop or I will drop you." Masked eyes widened at that statement. The boy let his arms rest. One was around Slade's neck and the other dangled down. Robin kept his eyes trained just below the man's chin so he didn't have to see a steel-hardened eye that was unforgiving.

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you.  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom._

Why was Slade being nice all of the sudden? What changed? Why had Slade wanted him alone that day? What did he want from Robin?

Since the boy agreed to escape death, he thought he couldn't go any father than the floor at his feet. Slade gave the definition of 'bottom' a whole new meaning. Robin was forced beneath the man at all times unless training. Even then, the boy was beat to the ground brutally.

This was why Robin wondered why Slade was being nice now. Before, there had been o mercy to the extent of injuries, but now… All Slade did was give him bruises, a broken rib, split lip, and sore limbs. That was the least he had done. Both knew that the man could have gone farther, much farther, if he had wanted to. But no. Slade would wait for the right moment.

_I'm dying again._

Something tickled the kid's throat. He tried to clear it, but it sent him into a flurry of violent coughs, which hurt his chest because of the broken rib. Blood splattered onto both of them, but it didn't matter. They were both bloody to begin with because of the open wound on the boy's chest. It hurt, and he tried not to complain, but the pain was evident in his voice when he whispered the man's name.

_I'm going under,  
Drowning in you._

The pain was so overwhelming. Robin could barely breathe. So shallow. He wasn't getting enough oxygen into his lungs. "Slade… can't breathe."

"Damn." The man quickened his pace. He kicked open a door and spread the boy's body out on the bed flat. "Don't move." Slade rummaged around for Ace bandages to wrap up the kid's torso with. He found them finally. "It might hurt." The kid shut his eyes tightly as his shirt was removed from his body. The belt was next and the pants were slid down to ride low on his hips to reveal the full length of the wound. Slade had to lean close so as to wrap it all the way around tightly.

When the man was close, close enough to touch with his lips if he just reached up slightly, Robin could inhale the scent clinging to Slade. Musk from the fight earlier, strawberry wine on his breath, ivory zest of the soap, and a rainy afternoon mixed with the copper scent of blood.

_I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through.  
I'm going under._

His chest was bound. All that was left was the wound on his stomach, hip, and shoulder. Slade pulled thread and needle from the kit beneath the bed. Eyes widened, body thrashing to get away. "Hold still!" The boy bucked, wriggled, squirmed, and screamed. There was only one way to finish this. The man straddled the kid's body, careful not to put weight on the boy's chest. Each knee held down either arm. Slade stitched the top of the wound and made his way down.

The sliding, piercing, and tugging tight was driving Robin man. It felt so wrong and strange. He didn't like it one bit! He screamed because he knew struggling was useless. The string was tied and cut. Slade finally got off of him. "If you hadn't cut me, I wouldn't have needed stitches, Slade!"

"Hn. Keep still. You'll make your rib worse than it is if you don't."

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._

"Why?"

"It's common sense. You heal before you try to move too much with a broken rib."

"No. Not that. Why didn't you kill me when you could earlier? Why don't you kill me?"

Slade turned his face away before giving his answer. "I like you. I like you a lot."

"But you're – what? – how older than me?"

"It's rude to ask a person their age, but I know! I know I shouldn't… It's wrong for me to like a teenager that's about a decade or so younger than me. I know this… I just can't…" Slade stood to his feet. He turned back to face Robin in a hurry. "I just can't stop myself from loving you!"

_So I don't know what's real and what's not._

"I… I can't tell if this is real or not… but…" The man placed a hand over his heart where it beat a bit faster than was normal for him. "But I just can't stop, Robin. I don't know what I'll do."

"Slade…"

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head._

"_I hate you! But I… What the hell is wrong with me?! You're a villain, I'm a hero. We can't ever be together. Not to mention the age difference, but that entirely aside… I like you a lot too, Slade,"_ Robin thought to himself, unable to say it aloud. What would happen if he did say it to the man? Would he be happy, mad? What emotion would Slade have?

_So I can't trust myself anymore._

Resisting was beginning to be a challenge for Slade. Anything and everything the boy did… it all just made him want to take the boy, without taking the kid's feelings into account. When Robin bit down onto his lip, it was cute and so very tempting to ravish those lips.

Slade balled his hand into a fist, digging nail into the palm of his hand. He bit his own lips. "Are you afraid of me, Robin?"

"I don't know."

_I'm dying again.  
I'm going under.  
Drowning in you._

"Think about it." Inhaling, he could smell Robin's scent mixed with musk and blood, hanging thick in the air. It was like a sweet wine or brusque liquor. It could slide down smoothly without a trouble, or it could burn its way.

_I'm falling forever.  
I've got to break through._

Robin closed his eyes for a moment. Inside his mind, his heart, he could feel and see the wall, a wall he couldn't get past, a wall he wouldn't let Slade break it no matter what the man did to him. His mind was chipped at already and was soon to fall. That was a wall he couldn't control. When it broke, Robin knew there was no stopping the man from corrupting his thoughts, to make him think what had once been wrong was right. Although, his heart would remain intact and not fall for the older male, no matter what the advances or innuendos would be. He would not allow Slade into his heart.

"Make your choice. Do you want me to stay or to leave?" Slade pressed. Robin took a steadying breath to calm his frantically beating heart before he opened his eyes to look up at Slade. "Your choice, Robin."

"I…"

The man turned his back on the boy. His hand came into contact with the doorknob when the kid told him to wait. He shifted his head to the left slightly to look over his shoulder at Robin. "Have you made your decision?"

"I want you to…" Robin swallowed audibly. Slade pivoted on the ball of his foot to face him.

"You want me to…? To what, Robin?" The boy fiddled with the hem of his pants from nervousness.

"I want you to stay… please." Slade smiled beneath his mask, letting out a laugh. A blush stained Robin's cheeks a bright red.

_So go on and scream.  
Scream at me, I'm so far away._

"What a surprise, Robin! I had thought you weren't going to say it for a moment!" The blush upon the boy's cheeks deepened with each step the man took to reach the bed. "What do you want me to do while I stay?" The question heated Robin's body, sending every nerve tingling.

"Just… stay with me." Slade nodded his understanding. A small gasp of surprise escaped the bird's lips when the man climbed onto the bed. Slade turned onto his side facing Robin, lying next to him. A leg twined into the boy's, a knee nudging a groin. A lazy arm was cast over Robin's stomach while the other supported Slade's head.

"Is this fine?" Robin didn't trust himself to speak or look at the man so he just nodded slightly. "Talk to me, Robin." The kid blushed more as he turned to look at Slade.

"I-It's o-ok-okay…" he stuttered. He lifted his hand to his face, fiddling with the edge of his mask.

"Do you want to take that off?" The man traced the outline of the kid's lips with a fingertip. A pink tongue poked up between the lips, unconsciously touching gentle fingers.

"No. I… I can't take it off without the solvent I have back at Titans Tower."

"Can you remember what is in it? We can make more."

"No. I don't remember." Robin slipped his hand up to twirl strands around his fingers. His hair was getting longer. He would need a haircut soon if it progressed any farther.

_I won't be broken again._

"Exactly where is this solvent? I'll get it for you."

"M-My medicine cabinet i-in my bathroom. Se-Second shelf."

"I'll get it in the morning." The kid turned his face away, trying not to do anything. His lips were quivering and his hand shaking. The lock of black hair slipped from his fingers. Slade touched his hand to Robin's shaking one. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"O-Okay." The boy closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. It was screaming at him… screaming for him to get away, to ignore Slade, to scream and protest. He couldn't take it, another chance that  
Slade might break his already broken heart.

How was the man slipping past his defenses? He knew there were cracks and holes where broken pieces had been taken and never returned to him, but he had reinforced everything. How was he getting in? Was Robin intentionally letting him in by showing the weaknesses of his heart? Or was Slade that good of reading him and finding those weaknesses… those cracks in his broken heart?

And those times when he stole Robin's breath… forcing him beneath everything? He couldn't overlook those times. Slade was still a villainous man… that was trying to capture his heart, mind, body, and maybe even his soul… Taint it a dark inky black color.

When would he breathe again?

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under._

* * *

There's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get chapter four up sometime between now and this coming Monday. No promises though. Thanks for all the reviews! So yeah… Moving on to thank you's… 

Thank you to**MelindaPotter** (Your word is my command, Potter!), **SladexRobinForever** (I haven't explained why Slade shed a tear? Well, I hope this chapter did… if not and you're still wondering, I'll tell you next chapter.), **BellaLugosi (Anon)** (Yes… You are welcome…), and last but not least **Mitzumi Kare** (I have a fan? Whoa man… And this is my first Teen Titan fiction! Dang…) for reviewing! If you review, you'll see your name here…


	4. Haunted

**Title:** Fallen  
**Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin/??  
**Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence.  
**WARNING!** THERE IS A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! I WILL NOT REVEAL IT, BUT PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Please continue.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**_**Haunted**_

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me._

Ribs were healed, stitches removed, and Titans Tower raided for the bird's solvent. It still hurt now and then to move in a certain way, but really, he couldn't complain about minor pain anymore!

As he healed, Robin took his chances against his heart and opened for Slade. Grey was Slade's hair color, but what struck Robin strange the most was the fact that the man only had his left eye, which was steel blue in color. Over the other eye was a black patch of cloth, an eye patch. When they kissed, it still felt foreign to Robin, but he was slowly getting the hang of it.

Whispered words always left the boy craving more, but too afraid to ask or go farther than kisses. The man would touch him, every now and then, teasing and leaving Robin's skin tingling for more caresses.

_Still can't find what keeps me here._

The kid arched his back towards the man straddling his waist. Bare hands touched and traveled up from the boy's belt to underneath his shirt. Fingertips and nails gently grazed the skin around the scar. "Slade." It's a murmured warning that goes unheeded. The fingers find hardened nipples and tweak.

"God damn, Robin. So intoxicating." Small hands close around thick wrists, trying to pull Slade's hands away. Weight settled on his legs, Slade looked down at Robin's face. "What's the matter?"

"Too fast… Slow down."

"I'll show you slow, kid." The man pinned the boy's hands above his head with a single hand. A soft whimper escaped. Sculpted lips smirked before crashing against bruised lips. Tongues and teeth clashed fiercely.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside._

"Sl… ade. The… sol-vent!" The man pulled away, breathing heavily.

"You want your mask off? You'll show me your eyes?"

"Yeah." A slightly crooked smile before he rolled away to the edge of the bed. A bottle was removed from beneath the bed that Robin knew so well. It came uncapped with a twist of the lid.

"You're sure?" A confident nod of the head. Smoothing it around the edges, he gripped on side. "One. Two… Three!" With a single yank, the mask was off. Robin rubbed at his eyes before looking up at Slade. "Baby blue."

"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah. Yeah. Blue eyes."

"I like." The man rubbed a thumb at the corner of one of the eyes gently. "They're beautiful."

_I know you're still there._

"Can we just… you know?" Slade's laughter made the kid blush and squirm beneath him. Laughter died down slowly. Hips were straddled again. This time, groins were pushed together, creating friction. They indulged themselves to a slow kiss. One tongue lapped at another, stroking.

Slade thrust his hips forward, earning a gasp. Another thrust earned a moan of satisfaction. He groaned when Robin bucked his hips.

_Watching me, wanting me.  
I can feel you pull me down._

Robin's shirt came off, letting bare chest meet bare chest. His belt was next and Slade's followed.

Good God! Did Slade need to have the boy's hot orifice surrounding his throbbing arousal! All blood had rushed down from his brain to the head of his blushing erection. The man was met with resistance as he began to tug at the kid's pants to reach his goal.

"Damn it, Robin. I'll rape you if I have too. I need to have you."

"Slade. Slade. No, Slade!" the kid panted, trying to keep the man's hands from pulling his pants down. Evidently, the kid was weaker than Slade so pinning his arms was an easy task. "Stop it! No! I don't want this! Slade!"

_Fearing you, loving you.  
I won't let you pull me down._

"Are you afraid of a little bit of sex, Robin? More afraid to have sex with a man, me, than anything else?" Slade yanked the kid's pants down to his knees and took the hardened length within his large hand.

"I'm afraid! Please! Stop it, Slade!" Robin arched violently upward to where his ribs were showing finally. "Please… Sla-ah-de!" A squeeze had made the boy shout. The man wondered what it took to make him scream the man's name in ecstasy.

Experimenting, he stroked the boy's length. A moan, but no scream. He leaned down and licked the tip with his tongue. A gasp of surprise and a cry, but still no scream. It seemed as if he would have to go to the extremes to get what he wanted out of the boy. He engulfed the entire length into his mouth and pushed against a tight ring of muscles with his finger.

"Slade!" That was it. That was what he had wanted.

_Hunting you, I can smell you—alive._

He pulled back. Dipping his head lower, he licked the kid's entrance to make it slick some. Dragging his pants down and the kid's to his ankles, the man looped Robin's legs to rest on his shoulders. Captive hands were released to push at Slade's chest, but nothing happened. Slade gripped Robin's hips with his rough hands.

"This will hurt."

Even with the warning, Robin screamed at the top of his lungs from the pain, arching his back off the bed. "Slade, Slade. No, please. Don't, Slade. Don't!" Tears streamed down his face as the man began to thrust. It hurt so badly. It felt as if he was being torn in two from the inside out. His stomach quivered and his body shook with his tears. Robin scratched his own thighs, dragging nails down them. Droplets of blood slithered their way down to his hips where Slade held him.

The man shifted his position inside of the boy and thrust hard. Each thrust had a new position until finally… Slade heard Robin's cry of pleasure. He held the boy's arousal and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

"Damn… So fucking tight…" the man groaned.

"S-Sl-Slade… please. It hurts."

_Your heart pounding in my head._

"No…" he moaned softly. Robin didn't want to. He didn't want to release. He couldn't. He wouldn't. It would mean giving up in his everything. Slade had already taken everything else. His mind, his heart, his soul, his body, his virginity… why not give up? Why not give Sladeeverything?

He couldn't make his decision. He didn't have time to do so because his body made the decision for him. Robin arched his back, groaning as he released his seed onto their bodies.

_Watching me, wanting me._

Slade could feel Robin's inner walls constrict on his arousal, milking him, wanting him to release into the kid. A thrust later and the man released his pent up seed into the boy's constricting orifice. Slade fell forward some from the overwhelming pleasure and orgasm.

"No… Slade, please… no," the boy protested weakly still.

"It's over, Robin."

_I can feel you pull me down._

"Stop, Slade…" Tears fell from the boy's eyes still.

"Robin—"

"Leave me alone! Go away!" Slade's eye widened, but untangled himself nonetheless. Robin rolled onto his side in pain and curled into himself.

"Robin…"

"Go!"

_Saving me, raping me._

The boy covered his face, sobbing quietly to himself once the door shut. He pulled the sheet above his head, hiding from the hidden cameras.

He was so stupid! He shouldn't have let him so close to break him. What was Robin going to do now? He was a hero that had just been degraded by being raped by the worst villain of Jump City.

"Slade… Damn you…" It was the first curse Robin ever used. And it wouldn't be the last. It was only the first of many to come…

_Watching me._

* * *

So Robin got raped by big, bad Slade. Sorry guys, but it is important for this to happen. You'll see in time. And I'm sorry if I scared, scarred, or depressed anyone. Anyway, on a lighter note and personal, I'm going to formal with Draka-kun! I got a dress and everything. Well, almost. Don't have the shoes yet. My dad's child support paid for the dress and then it's also going to pay for the shoes next weekend. Yatta! I can't wait! I'm trying to update every weekend, but don't know how that will turn out. Don't wait up! 

Thank you to:  
**MelindaPotter** (He does? Wait a moment… I wrote it that way for a reason and you'll find out why! Maybe…)  
**Sokras Shibuya** (she reviewed in PM, but yeah… It doesn't matter how you contact me. Thanks for reading! How many of my other stories do you like?)  
**Mitzumi Kare** (That friend wouldn't happen to be Sokras Shibuya, would it? She contacted me about Fallen… But it's great to have readers who like my other stories too! Yay! Wait… What's this? You're obsessed with Fallen now? Freaky…)  
**SladexRobinForever **(So you realized what I was hinting at with that tear? Good. Glad some people aren't afraid to ask questions and then wait to find out… Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! And I haven't really heard that song. I ONLY have the CD Fallen… Sorry)  
for reviewing! If you review, you'll see your name here…


	5. Taking Over Me

**Title:** Fallen  
**Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin/??  
**Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence.  
**WARNING!** Slight dark tint to this chapter. What to you expect? He was raped and has to deal with it somehow…

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_**Taking Over Me**_

_You don't remember me_

Stumbling weakly, Robin tried to avoid Slade as he made his way back to his own room. Before he got back to the room, he stopped at the kitchen and pocketed a knife. He continued on his way to his room with the knife flush against his thigh. He knew what he wanted to do with the knife and if he thought where, he would be able to hide what he did to himself from Slade. If the man ever found out what Robin was about to do, what he would be doing until he was happy again or dead… something the boy wouldn't be able to handle would occur.

_But I remember you._

The boy fell into his room, sprawled out on the cool cement. Half-heartedly, he kicked the door shut for privacy he knew he would never have again. He crawled away from the door like a worm trying to get away from a starving bird. Robin pulled himself up onto the bed provided for him. Curling onto his side, he pulled the blanket above his head. He moved slowly and with only necessary motions to grab the knife.

_I lie awake and try so hard_

Holding the hilt steadily in his palm, he pushed his pants down to his knees. He pressed the blade to the skin of his milky white thigh, making it dig into it until a thin line of blood trickled down. He bit his lip from the pain and took a calming breath. He angled it differently and cut. Robin continued to cut his thigh until it was riddled with open wounds and blood smeared completely. He copied the design onto his other thigh, a mirror image of the first.

He had lost feeling his lower body minutes after he began, but his thoughts continued to run rampant. His mind just wouldn't quit! Slade this, Slade that… It was giving the man a justification for each of his actions to Robin, among many other things that had occurred.

_Not to think of you._

Once finished copying the image to complete perfection, Robin dabbed at his legs with a pillowcase provided. White was stained a crimson red gradually. He shoved the case beneath his bed and closed his eyes, tears forming. He really just wanted to sleep. That was all he truly wanted to do.

But he was afraid that if he fell asleep, he would dream of him… of what had happened barely three hours ago… of his friends watching as he was raped again, seeming as he were enjoying it. He wouldn't be able to face that. He wouldn't be able to face seeing his friends watching as it all played out in front of them.

_But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do…_

Robin was restless in his sleep, jerking and mumbling and thrashing and screaming. Only one name was continually mumbled, but an entirely different name was screamed. Jerking to reach the one he murmured, thrashing against the one he screamed. Brows furrowed. The two seemed to be melding into one in his dream until he couldn't tell them apart from one another, even though they looked nothing alike, sounded nothing alike, acted differently, and were even opposite genders.

"Starfire…"

_I believe in you._

"Starfire, I… can't…"

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

"Starfire! Come—Star—"

_I have to be with you, to live to breathe_

"Slade! You… bast—you…"

_You're taking over me._

Robin fell from his bed, jolting awake from the surprise impact. He shifted and groaned. He reached for the pillowcase beneath his bed weakly, his hand shaking. Sweat trickled down the small of his back, his chest, his neck, his forehead. Robin was sweating everywhere because of that single, simple dream that he had had.

He couldn't seem to get hold of himself to stop shaking even for a moment. And he knew then that he was deathly afraid. Deathly afraid of the one man that had meant so much at one point in time.

_Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?_

If only he could go back in time, change it, and then maybe he wouldn't be where he was today. Broken, slashed, and bare, lying out like a slab of meat on a platter just for Slade to take for his entertainment. Really, was that all Slade wanted from Robin? A good, quick, senseless fuck?

Or maybe… no. Slade would never… would he? Robin clutched the bloody cloth in his hand and got to his feet, trying to steady himself. His knees wobbled for a moment before they were still finally. He walked calmly to his door and headed down the hallway to the main room.

"What happened to the pillowcase?" Robin looked down at the thing in his hand. He stared at it, thinking of an excuse that was plausible.

"I had a nosebleed…" he whispered. He knew Slade had heard him, but the question now was is Slade going to accept that obvious lie? Robin didn't look up, he clutched the cloth tightly, and tears were on the brink of falling.

"Don't lie to me, Robin. That's too much blood to be a nosebleed."

_You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand._

Slade reached out a hand. He brushed dark hair out of the boy's eyes, but Robin pulled away. The kid flipped his hair out of his face like only a popstar could and stared up at the man with defiance in his bright blue eyes. Those eyes didn't widen, didn't falter. Slade blinked and brushed his hair from his face, but it fell back into place.

"Fine. Don't believe me. I don't need you to believe me."

"I just want to know the truth, Robin."

_I knew you loved me then._

"A nosebleed is the truth. It's the fucking truth, Slade!" A tear escaped the confines of his lids. Robin hastily swiped it away off his cheek. "You're a real bastard sometimes." Throwing down the cloth in his hand, he turned tail and ran.

_I believe in you._

"Rob… in?"

_I'll give everything just to find you._

"What just… happened?" _'You jut got bitch slapped by the boy you love.'_ Slade stumbled backwards into his chair. "But… do I really… love him?" he asked aloud, whispering the last two words. _'Very much so!'_

_I have to be with you, to live to breathe_

"Robin… you've taken everything from me…" he murmured. "Just like…"

_You're taking over me._

The boy didn't halt his run until he reached the bathroom. Mirrors surrounded almost everything. The ceiling was a mirror, two walls were, but another wall had mirrors hanging. Robin ran water in a sink, letting it grow warm before splashing it on his face. His hands clutched either side of the sink. His knuckles turned white from gripping so hard, his nails digging into the porcelain.

He lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror, but he couldn't. He couldn't see himself anymore. All he saw… was himself as Slade when the man had been his age. Robin shook his head to deny the image in front of him. It wouldn't go away!

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough._

"No… Stop… I'm not him! I can't! I won't be Slade!" Robin screamed and rammed a fist dead center of the mirror. Cracks splintered away from the sudden impact. A few fragments fell into the running water to wash away blood that smeared onto them from the hit. The boy ran fingertips over his bloody knuckles before painting his face with the color. It was… fascinating to him.

Maybe he just lost it. Lost his sanity with his virginity, but Robin knew Slade would never… Scratch that. Slade had everything!

_So many things inside that are_

"Slade—"

"Robin—"

"You're taking over…"

_Just like you're taking over._

* * *

Oh. I don't think anyone saw that coming from our perfect little Boy Wonder now, eh? Dang… So yeah. I updated like some wanted me to. I just had the time. At the rate I'm going, I think I'll hit where I've deadened before I can write the last two chapters to the story! And I have no clue how to end it! Gah! That's the worst thing about writing… you figure out all these cool plots, but when it comes time to end it, you're like you don't want to end it, but it needs to be done. I'll figure something out. 

Thank you to—  
**Sokras Shibuya**: Yeah… I think a lot of people want to kill Slade for what he did to Robin, but no one can touch him because he, in all his sexiness glory, belongs to me (in my mind…). Yes, I did skip over that part. I felt that Slade breaking into the Tower would be pointless because there would be no Robin there because of his rib and all. You remember how Terra opened the Tower for all those Sladebots in the series? Well, he just smart that way… Besides, rapes are normally "cruel". You'll just have to see if the Titans DO find out about his rape…  
**MelindaPotter**: Pretending isn't as good as the real thing, ya know? Hope you liked this chapter!  
**Mitzumi Kare**: Ah. I updated as you requested, Kare. I hope it isn't too… dark for you?  
If you review, you'll see your name here…


	6. Tourniquet

**Title:** Fallen  
**Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin/??  
**Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**_**Tourniquet**_

_I tried to kill the pain,_

Night after night, or whenever he was released back to his room, Robin would reopen the wounds on his thighs, but each time, the blood flow was less and less. When the blood was no more, he retrieved the knife he had used the first time, retracing the scars. He didn't want anything else. Just that single design.

A bat with an S in the middle.

Batman's symbol and Slade's symbol put together, to coexist even though he knew the two would never do as such.

_But only brought more._

The boy leaned back in his bed, a cot really, and stared up at the spotlight above him. His eyes were masked once again. Slade had allowed Robin to have it back, but at a price. Everything had a price with him. He hadn't known it at the time. He knew Slade wanted something bad from him, but he hadn't known the price would have been anything… anything sexual.

It always came back to him when he cut his thighs, when he was around Slade, when they fought to hone Robin's skills.

_I lay dying_

**Flashback**

A hand held him down to the bed. He wriggled and squirmed, trying to get out from beneath Slade. His own hand stretched out to fumble for something, anything. It came up empty. "Slade…!"

"Answer me, Robin. What are you doing in my bedroom?" Blue eyes closed in pain.

"My… mask! I want my… mask!"

"It'll cost you."

"Any—anything!" Legs thrashed wildly, beating against the bed and bouncing back. Pressure was eased off of Robin's neck. There was going to be a bruise there the next day in the shape of Slade's hand. Gently, the boy rubbed his sore throat.

"The price…" The man leaned forward, whispering into the boy's ear lowly. A blush burned his cheeks, his mouth opened like a fish out of water, and his eyes wide. When away, Slade smiled and looked down at the kid beneath him.

"I… I c-can't do th-that!"

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it… well, in this case, your body. If you really want your mask back, you'll do this, Robin…" It almost made Slade laugh in amusement. Robin was nibbling at his lower lip, abusing it like a teenage girl faced with sex for the first time… her first time. His first time to actually take that… _thing_ into his mouth.

"Fine! If only to get my mask." The boy was tossed to the floor with a thud. Slade moved to the edge of the bed, pulling his pants down to reveal his heady arousal. The kid swallowed audibly before crawling on his hands and knees to the man. Thighs were spread, giving easy access. Cool hands braced themselves on Slade's legs. A gloved hand was on the back of Robin's head, encouraging.

"Don't bite," Slade murmured. Nervous blue eyes glanced up at the man. The kid heaved a heavy sigh. Closing his eyes, he took the erection into his mouth slowly, centimeter by centimeter.

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal._

He tried so hard not to bite down on the offending organ in his mouth. The hand on the back of his head was fidgeting and finally became impatient. It made him deep throat the erection and made him gag some before he controlled himself.

"Look at me, Robin. Look at me in the eye." The boy did as told and suppressed a shudder from the look in that single eye. Lust…

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming._

**End Flashback**

The kid swung his legs over the edge of the cot and stood quickly when he heard a knock. The door was opened to reveal someone he hadn't expected. It wasn't Slade. At least… he wasn't in his normal outfit. The man was dressed in simple jeans, a black shirt, and a dark blue jacket opened at the zipper. His mask was gone, revealing his single eye and the eye patch. His once unruly grey hair was trimmed and groomed. The hair on his chin was also trimmed neatly.

"Wh-What's going on?"

A bundle was tossed, striking the boy in the chest and sending him tumbling backwards onto the cot. "Change. We're going out. You can't wear your mask."

"But—"

"No. We have to seem normal like them. No hear or villain qualities." Slade stood there, waiting. Robin fidgeted beneath the watchful eye. "Well? Change."

"Will you leave or at least turn you back?"

"No. Just change your clothes, Robin. Why are you so shy all of the sudden?" The kid didn't answer, just glared and turned to have his back to the man. Slade enjoyed it as Robin removed his shirt to put on the dark red one. His pants were next, giving the man a full view of his ass. What were strange were the angry red lines on his thigh as he stepped into his dark blue jeans. Slade wondered about them. He had never hurt the boy there. And on both thighs at that!

_Am I too lost,  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

Robin shrugged into the black jacket before peeling his mask off his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair to give it some semblance of order. He turned to face Slade. The man ruffled his hair taking it out of order. "Why'd you do that?"

"I like it when you have messy hair. It looks like we've just had sex." A blush came to the kid's cheeks. "And that's even better."

"I wouldn't call what you did to me sex. I call it rape."

"But you know you still liked it, Robin." The boy shook his head, denying that he liked what had happened a week ago. In actual truth… Robin couldn't tell if he had or not. He knew what he had felt. He felt angry and ashamed. Angry at Slade for raping him and at himself for letting it get so far. Ashamed of himself… for liking it, for… wanting it again, but a bit gentler than last time.

_My God, my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation._

Robin walked alongside Slade in a daze, not really paying attention to his surroundings or where they were going. He didn't see any faces, anything. Slade had a hand on his shoulder because the man had seen that Robin wasn't there mentally.

_Will you be on the other side,_

The man cursed himself for bringing the kid here rather than traveling to some other city. He hadn't known that girl, the red-head, Starfire, wouldn't give up looking for the boy beside him. Slade wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, becoming more possessive now that he saw her. She stopped and so did he.

"Excuse me, but you seem familiar, boy." Robin snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He looked up at her.

_Or will you forget me?_

"Starfire."

"You know my name, but what is your name?" Tears came to his eyes threatening to spill. He looked to Slade, silently pleading to be able to tell her. The man shook his head though. Sadly, Robin looked back at Starfire.

"It's Dick."

"Oh. Okay. I am sorry to disturb you, Dick and…"

"Mark," Slade supplied.

"Mark. Goodbye." Starfire continued on her way.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming._

Robin and Slade continued on their way. When they had walked to the next light, Robin looked up at the man next to him. "Is Mark your real name?"

"No. It's Slade really."

"Eh. Where are we going?"

"We're going to the clothing store to get you a few more choice outfits and then we'll go eat."

"Eat what?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

_Am I too lost,  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

The boy was uncomfortable. He was outside his comfort zone, on the brink of insanity. Lights were flashing, music blaring from the speakers near the dance floor. There were dancers grinding and moving to the thumping music. He didn't really know why Slade and brought him here after changing into clothes the man had chosen for him, more likely for this than not. And this dance club wasn't a normal one. Sure, the music was just about the same. The partners dancers chose were the same gender, not the opposite!

Slade had brought Robin to a gay dance club!

"Are you surprised?"

_My God, my tourniquet,_

"Truthfully, not really," the boy replied dully. He ran his hand over his calf, scratching lightly. Another hand joined his, traveling to his leather skirt. The hand rested on his hip. Slade pressed up behind the boy, rocking slowly side to side.

"I know about your urges, Robin," the man whispered hotly into the boy's ear.

"The only urge I have is to kill you, Slade."

"No. No. I mean I know about your unhappiness. Your depression."

_Return to me salvation._

Robin's eyes widened. His mind raced with thoughts. Had he seen the marks on his legs? No. It couldn't be! He had been careful! Robin had been careful not to reveal the scars. How did Slade know about it? "What are you talking about?" he laughed, forcing it. "I'm not depressed."

"When you're ready to talk about it, I'll listen. For now, let's have a good time." Slade took Robin's hand and spun the boy outward before pulling him back. Their chests were flush against each other.

_My wounds cry for the grave,_

The boy felt a small tear in his skin on his legs. Something wet soaked into the cloth of his tight jeans that were beneath the skirt. The blood trailed down as Slade picked up the pace. Robin was between the man's legs, grinding and thrusting. It wasn't until after the song that Slade allowed him to go to the bathroom. Underneath the luminescent lights, he could easily see the stains on his jeans. Paper towels soaked up what they could and pressure slowed the flow of blood.

_My soul cries for deliverance._

"I want to go home…"

"It is late."

"I just want to go home."

"Soon."

Robin found out 'soon' meant 'later'. He had fallen asleep in a booth in the corner. Slade had to carry the boy home, undress him, and lay him to bed. It was his bed so Slade curled in behind the kid, spooning against him. One arm tucked beneath his head and the other around the boy's waist possessively.

His eye roamed over the boy's lithe body, searching out scars and burns. His hand traveled to one thigh, tracing the shapes. Memorizing it, he drew it with his fingertips onto the boy's stomach.

_Will I be denied? Christ.  
Tourniquet._

Did Robin hate him so much that he would kill himself… just to be rid of Slade? Was that the meaning behind the kid's scars that the boy inflicted upon himself? Why did Robin cut himself?

Slade fell into a light, fitful sleep, wondering about Robin.

_My suicide._

* * *

Wow… Can we say late much? I'm sorry about that! I won't give excuses… so yeah… On with Reviews! 

Thank you to—

**SladexRobinForever**: St-Stab Slade?! Are you out of your mind?! I would never stab my wonderful, murdering genius! This isn't like the Apprentice Arc… Nothing like it. And yes, I've read Small Print too. Great story, by the way. So yeah. I figured an ending and that's what I was doing these past… two weeks, was it? Hoped you liked this chapter!  
**Mitzumi Kare**: It's good to know that some people actually enjoy dark stuff… Creepy, but true…  
**Sokras Shibuya**: Well, your 'advice' in that email was interesting, but I had already had chapter six planned… as you can see. But I'm glad you thought of those ideas. You can see if they are used if you continue to stay with me and read Fallen. Hoped you liked the chapter.  
**violetspain (Anon)**: Thank you. Thank you. I hope you can stay with me as I finish this.  
**xOxSuchAClamityxOx**: Thank you and here's the next chapter.

If you review, you'll see your name here…


	7. Bring Me to Life

**Title:** Fallen  
**Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin?  
**Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_**Bring Me to Life**_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Robin opened his eyes, realizing he wasn't on his cot, but in a soft and silk-covered bed. He saw the colors and knew then. Quietly, he sighed to himself and gently turned over in the man's arms to face him. It seemed as if he was asleep. Slowly, he ran his hands over his own body to find that he was bare. "Slade…"

_Leading you down into my core.  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul._

"You know… don't you, Slade?" Robin whispered. Tears welled in his eyes. He averted his eyes upward to keep the tears at bay. He sniffed, but the tears finally fell free with a touch of Slade's hand. "Damn it."

"Yes. I know."

"How lo-long have you be-been awake?"

"I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep." Robin closed his eyes as he tried to think of a plan quickly. What would give him less pain?

"Are you… made for me… cutting myself?"

"Not necessarily. It is only common sense you would resort to that after the… when you're depressed."

"After my rape was what you were about to say."

"Yes. However, that is irrelevant for now. I am more interested in the design you chose. Why a bat with an S?"

"It symbolizes your fight against Ba—my old mentor and yourself. I had been in his shadow, and you were also in his shadow. You're just trying to take over his work. I'm not sure exactly." The man traced the design onto his chest. Both were surprised by the boy's response.

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

"Why your thighs, Robin?"

"I wanted to hide it as long as possible. I didn't want you to find out and punish me for it." Again, Robin was stunned at the truth that had come from his mouth so freely and willingly.

"On the contrary, little Robin. I love how you did the design. It's a bit choppy and could be cleaned up here and there; otherwise, it's a beautiful work of art." Slade leaned on one elbow, trailing the fingertips of his other hand down to the boy's hip. "The only difference between that bat's symbol and this one is that it combines his and mine into one. But the difference between him and me personally… I love you like a real person. He only cared." Slade placed a chaste kiss to the boy's pert nose, watching as it wrinkled and wriggled. "I love you. I'll never hold you back, never put you under my shadow, Robin."

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

"Slade."

"Only when you're ready now." Gentle lips kissed a pale throat that was exposed. "I won't force you a second time. Your decision. You set the pace, place, and time. Only when you're ready because I… I love you, Robin, like no other could… can… will."

_Wake me up inside._

The declaration of Slade's admiration made Robin go speechless with his mouth wide open. He closed it and tried to speak. He did this several time, but nothing came. All he did was make himself look like a fish out of water, gasping to breathe again. Finally, he was able to form words once again after he took a deep breath, calming himself. "I don't know if what this feeling is is love for you. I'm so much younger than you and it isn't right for us to be doing this."

_Wake me up inside._

"No one needs to know, Robin."

"They'll find out eventually."

"We'll deal with it then."

"Slade… I don't_love_ you, but I do _lust_ for you."

"Lust can easily turn into love."

"Even hatred or loathing."

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

"Robin…" Slade straddled the boy's lithe hips. He leaned down until his lips were mere centimeters above the kid's. "I'll only give you pleasure from now on. The pain will be inevitable though."

Robin turned his head before those lips touched his. They brushed his cheek instead. "I want to, Slade, but I'm not fully ready."

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

The boy sat huddled over himself as the shower heads all sprayed down onto him, washing away sweat and tears. He had scrubbed his body raw until his skin turned red. He wanted everything gone. He wanted to be able to scrub the scars on his thighs off and take it all back, but no matter how fiercely he washed, it wouldn't disappear. That was when he had fallen to the floor, curled in on himself, and began to cry tears no one would be able to distinguish between the water drops.

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me here._

Slade placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. The boy jerked and fled from the touch. The kid turned around with wide blue eyes to stare at the man. Those eyes widened farther, if they could, because of the fact that Slade was bare. The boy cornered himself against the wall. Slade kneeled in front of him, but those eyes never flicked up to his face.

"Robin." Still, those eyes didn't waver from where they were trained. "Look at me, Robin." Finally, with a grip of the boy's jaw, Robin looked up. "I will never hurt you, little Robin," he whispered and captured a pair of surprised lips with his own. He ran his tongue over those lips, but they never parted in permission. Sighing, he pulled away. "That's fine. I won't use force."

_Breathe into me and make me real._

"Wha-What are y-you doing in he-here, S-Sl-Slade?" the boy shivered out. The question was warded off with a shake of the man's head. The man stood and left Robin there, shuddering and chattering his teeth from the cold.

_Bring me to life._

"I want you to live your life to the fullest… but how can I make you do that when you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you! I do!"

"Enough to have sex with me? Enough to trust me not to bring harm to you?" There was silence. The only sound that interrupted the silence was the steady beat of the water pounding against the tiled floor. The silence was an answer in itself for Slade. "I though that was the case, Robin." Without another word spoken, Slade departed from the shower, leaving the boy to think everything over.

_Wake me up inside._

He had two options. One, he could ignore Slade and pretend that nothing had happened. Two, he could confront Slade, apologize, and deal with everything then. In his opinion, he would choose the former over the latter, but he knew he would have to confront the man sometime and sort everything out then. However, if he chose the latter, he would have it over and done with that much sooner.

Robin cursed himself beneath his breath vividly as he shut the shower off. Grabbing his robe, he chose the latter.

_Wake me up inside._

His body agreed with him, making him uncomfortable between his legs now. Something heavy seemed to settle in his lower stomach. He rubbed at his belly, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it wouldn't leave.

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

"Slade! Wait please!" Robin called out to the retreating man. To his surprise, he did. As he approached the man from behind, he could feel his face warm up and his heart racing and his throat constrict to form a lump in the back. "I want to talk," he whispered, barely, making him wonder if Slade had heard him at all. "I _need_ to talk." Slade nodded his understanding and lead the way to his room. Robin shut the door behind him.

"Well?" The man sat down on the bed, crossing one leg over the other. "You want to talk… so talk then."

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone._

Robin took a calming breath, but could feel himself unraveling slowly, his resolve sinking away to be lost. "I do trust you. I… I—I want t-to." The man's brow rose in question. "I want to have sex with you, Slade," the boy said slowly, drawing out each word, each syllable, in turn. A shiver ran through his body at the mention of intercourse. A smile spread over the man's face for a mere moment before it disappeared. "Please, Slade?"

"Really and truly?" The boy nodded his head. The smile returned, but more inviting this time. Slade held his arms out and planted his feet firmly on the ground. The boy hesitated a moment before he ran to the man's embrace, burying his face into the warmth of the robe Slade wore. A gentle hand threaded through black, tangled hair. "I won't hurt you, Robin."

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

"Just relax." Slade brought Robin's face to his, capturing the boy's lips in a loving kiss. Those same lips parted in invitation when a moist tongue begged for entrance. Blue eyes clenched shut as the boy concentrated on the kiss. So riveted on the clash of lips and tongue, in the fight for dominance, to where Robin never noticed he had been lifted to be settled onto the bed on his back until Slade was above him.

"Slade," he whispered. Robin looked down as the man untied both of their robes in a swift movement. The boy scooted back as he sat up on the bed. "How are we going to do this without pain?"

Slade hummed in thought. "We can do it hands and knees."

"That's degrading! I want to be in a position that isn't so dog-like," he mumbled. "Can't I be on my back?" Robin shivered. Fingertips circled his nipples in a sensual manner, but it still tickled him.

"That causes pain because of the compromising position."

"But what's left then?"

_Bring me to life._

The bird shuddered beneath his touch at the glint in his eye. "You can sit in my lap," Slade whispered, loving the image he got himself. He knew the boy saw the same image because Robin's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened. The bird shuttered.

"If th-tha-that's all that i-i-is left."

"Trust me… it is," was whispered hotly in the teen's ear, causing a blush to form. Slade crawled over the other's form to settle his back against the headboard. One leg was bent at the knee to have it (the knee) clear off the bed by a good three to five inches. His cock stood stiff and blushing with the strain. An inviting look encouraged the teenager.

Robin smiled at the man, crawling to him on hands and knees. Before settling in the man's lap, their lips connected. Sapphire eyes closed at the wondrous sensation on his lips. Those eyes flung open at another type of sensation as it washed over him from his entrance. He broke the kiss to look over his shoulder, finding that Slade had his index buried into him to the third knuckle. He arched and grunted when the finger curled inside of him. "Ah, Slade."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. No. It's strange though."

"You will become accustomed to the feeling, my little bird." The boy gripped Slade's biceps, resting his head on a shoulder and trying to relax his body. He bucked. Slade took that as a go ahead and added two more fingers slowly. The teenager shuddered, clinging more tightly to Slade.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love._

"More. I'm ready." Robin felt the fingers remove themselves from his body leaving him empty. He lifted his head and stared at Slade's eye in reassurance as he was lead to the man's leaking erection. Slowly, he lowered himself to be impaled. He seated himself fully in the man's lap and shifted for comfort.

"Robin—Dear God… You're still so tight… _so_ warm!" Robin's eyes clenched shut before he remembered to breathe and relax. He leaned against the man inside of him, gaining time and his breath back. "Start moving, Robin. Are you okay to do that?"

"Y-Yeah," he shuddered. The teen braced his hand on the other's shoulder and the headboard behind him. Robin lifted himself until on the man's tip was still inside of him before plunging back down into his lap. _'I hate everything about you,'_ Robin thought. _'So why am I doing this for you?'_ The teen continued to lift and plunge himself down onto the man. His arousal rubbed teasingly against the man's chest, exciting them both farther.

Slade gripped the boy's length in his hand, having the thought to take care of it himself in his mind. He bent forward just enough to lick the tip when Robin rose up. That alone made the Boy Wonder hesitate in his pace. Slade mimicked the pace the teen had set. His fingers resting at the base when Robin was in his lap, seated, and near the head with a lick from his tongue when the man was nearly all the way out of the kid. The pace was quickened.

Pleasure pooled heavily in their stomachs as they came closer to their climax. Robin was the first to tumble over the rocky ledge, but was soon followed by Slade when the boy's walls clenched around him like a vice. _'Why do I love you?'_ ran through the teen's mind as he fell against Slade.

_Darling, only you are the life among the dead._

'_I do love him…'_ Robin thought, keeping his body from tensing. _'And he's all I have anymore.'_ The realization hit him as the man's arms wrapped around him to comfort. His own arms wrapped around the man's chest, pulling them close, as his head rested on a fairly comfortable shoulder.

"I love you so much, Robin." He placed a kiss to the teen's forehead. Blue eyes closed tightly before a tear fell. He licked the salty liquid away. "Don't cry. Are you in pain?"

"No," that broken voice whispered.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because… I love you too."

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see._

"I… I've always loved you, but you… you never saw it," the teen whispered.

"I see it now. I won't be in the darkness anymore when it concerns you."

"Really and truly?" Those sparkling blue eyes opened to look at the man's single eye. The eye closed and the head nodded. Robin tightened his hold and smiled. He pressed his lips to Slade's.

_Kept in the dark but you were right there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

"I've waited so long for you…" Slade murmured, parting his lips to allow Robin into his mouth. That tentative tongue moved slowly and cautiously until it came into contact with Slade's tongue. The two appendages danced gently. Slade cupped the back of Robin's head, keeping him there as he lifted his body off his lap to be more comfortable.

He whimpered at the loss. "Slade." The other's tongue darted into his mouth forcefully, deepening the kiss more.

_Got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._

"Anything and everything of mine is now yours, my little Robin. There's nothing you don't own that's mine, me. I want to hear you say it again… Please."

Robin smiled, knowing the man was crazy over him. "I love you, Slade," he murmured, kissing the man's jaw.

_Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more._

Slade bent his head and stole another kiss from once innocent lips, kneaded a once innocent ass. Robin would never be innocent again. He had made certain of that and now the boy was all his to enjoy. "I love you too, Robin," Slade muttered and began to kiss, lick, bite, and suckle on the boy's throat. "Forever."

_Bring me to life._

* * *

Spring Break, baby! I'm free for a week! It's perfect, but I won't be having the computer all week because my mother is also off work for the week and I have to share. Darn having to share… Internet was out when I typed this chapter up because my brother had it. ANOTHER thing I have to share. Dang… I have a lot of 'sharing' to do… and sharing issues. Here are reviews now.

Thank you to—

**SladexRobinForever**: Amazing. Well, I'm glad you liked that chapter. Hope you liked this one too.  
**Raven-loves-Sanji**: It's possible. I just can't resist putting Robin in a skirt. I wasn't really aiming for 'cute'...  
**xOxSuchAClamityxOx**: Yes'm. A gay dance club. Ya know... you guessing the ending is so horrible! I hate it when people assume things! They make an ass out of themselves sometimes...  
**Mitzumi Kare**: Yes'm, well, I hadn't wanted to use Tourniquet for his suicide. He's already cut himself... he doesn't need to do it again to die... Now that you mention it... I can barely listen to Haunted myself, but I still love the song. The sound of every person who's been raped is screaming... It's horrible... -_shivers_-

If you review, you'll see your name here…


	8. Hello

**Title:** Fallen  
**Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin?  
**Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence. **WARNING!** THERE IS A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! I WILL NOT REVEAL IT, BUT PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Please continue.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_**Hello**_

_Playground school bell rings again._

The alarm shrilled out its angry voice to the teens that still inhabited the superhero tower, alerting them to a crime in progress. Cyborg tapped a few buttons to have a live feed. The others, Raven and Starfire and Beast Boy too, all watched the screen. Slade was in the center of the picture, but what surprised everyone, except Raven, more was the fact that their leader, Robin, stood next to the man, facing the camera.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted with a joyful, but hurt expression because he was stealing… with Slade. A smile spread across the boy's masked face just before he threw something and the feed died into a flurry of static and white noise.

_Rain clouds come to play again._

"Well done, Robin. They will be here shortly. Do you remember the plan?" Slade asked as he lifted the heavy sword from its perch. He didn't turn, but he knew the boy had nodded because a moment later came a soft "Of course." "Tell me what you will do to them. No need for great detail."

"I will use Starfire's weakness for me to kill her. For Cyborg, I will hack into him and rewire him to immobilize the others. I'll shut him down for the last time and kill Beast Boy and Raven."

"Yes. Or would you rather keep one or two as a pet?" The man turned to face the boy. Even with the boy's mask, Slade could still see the confusion and pleading in the eyes. "That would be perfect, would it not? Think of it as a gift from me to you for being such a good boy."

"Yes… Yes. I would like that."

"Say their name."

"Raven and Beast Boy." Slade hummed in fascination.

"The half-demon girl and the shape shifter. A strange choice, but it is yours to decide. Kill the others when they arrive and present their choice to them. Live and become your pet, or die." Robin nodded in understanding. Slade slipped into the shadows to watch the boy's performance. The Teen Titans finally arrived.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

At first, they tried talking him out of his 'trance', but he assured them that he was fully aware of what he was doing. He wasn't under a spell because he did this by his own free will. In the end, the inevitable came and they fought. Robin was able to parry and counterattack each of their moves; he knew the way in which they fought, but so did they. It was a stalemate between them, no one gaining any ground.

Robin let his guard down is how Starfire saw it and took the opportunity. She fired a starbolt square in the middle of his back, sending him flying across the room to slam into a wall. Objects fell around his limp form. She cried out and flew to him to apologize when a dagger of only four to five inches was plunged into her chest, where her heart lay pounding rapidly.

Starfire whispered his name, coughing blood up. Robin grasped her head and twisted violently until he heard a sharp crack from her neck being broken. Her eyes were wide in horror as she fell dead to the floor.

_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you,  
Someone to talk to._

"Dude! You just killed her!" Beast Boy shouted. "You murderer!" Anger controlled him to shape shift into a medium-sized carnivorous dinosaur. Jaws snapping, claws scratching, Robin dodging as best as he could. The Boy Wonder got behind Cyborg, opening his back easily. Fiddling with wires, Beast Boy was slammed through a wall to be buried beneath rubble. Raven was shot with a sonic blast before Robin shut Cyborg down.

Slade came out of the darkness to assist Robin now. The boy managed to pin the shape shifter as Slade held Raven by her neck against the wall. "Listen well to Robin. He has a proposition for the both of you."

"If you give up, I'll let you live, but you will be coming home with Slade and I. If you don't, you'll die like Starfire and Cyborg."

"What if I don't want to do either? What if I kick your scrawny little ass to the Moon and back?" Beast Boy protested.

"You will do no such thing, shape shifter, because I would kill you before you set a finger on him," Slade growled low.

"I agree." Raven shut her eyes as she was released. "Just agree and shut your mouth, Beast Boy, or I'll shut it for you."

"Damn it. Fine. I'll go." Robin released the green shifter. "Doesn't mean I'll like it." Raven sent a rock flying at the boy's head to hit behind an ear. "Hey!"

"I said to shut up."

"Say hello to your new master, teens. Robin…"

_Hello._

Beast Boy was grumbling in annoyance, but Raven was silent as she trailed behind the two lovers. She had done a gentle mind tap into Robin's head with his permission to find out why Slade and Robin were getting along. She had found that Robin and Slade were… together intimately because of what Robin had allowed her to see. She hadn't told the green shape shifter beside her and Raven didn't intend to tell him… unless given orders to do so. The girl knew that Robin was her 'master' and accepted it; although, she didn't like the idea of being owned like an object.

Raven and Beast Boy were forced to share a room not far from the one Slade and Robin had. It annoyed her that she had to put up with the boy, he was so oblivious! "Slade's hurting Robin again," he said. She rolled her eyes. Those weren't cries of pain. They were of pleasure, ecstasy.

_If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

Beast Boy would smile at Robin, would scowl at Slade, and not believe a single word. Raven knew this wasn't a dream and that Beast Boy hoped it to be each time he woke up to a new day. They were fed and trained to keep in shape, but they were never really needed.

"Beast Boy." The boy looked up. "I need you to come with me." The boy heaved a heavy sigh as he stood to follow Robin. Raven wondered, but didn't ask. Just a slight probe told her all she needed to know. _Bed_. She shivered and pulled the blankets up over her body more.

By the time he realized what would happen, it was already too late to turn back. The heady scent of lust, sex, and sweat was in the air as he was forced into the room, Robin shortly behind him. He was amazed, but frowned when his eyes landed on Slade's nearly bare body. A black satin sheet covered his hips from view, an obvious erection between those hips because of the tent in the sheet.

"What… What's going on?"

"Robin?"

"Just watch for now. I'll get there." Beast Boy tried to turn to face the Boy Wonder, but wasn't allowed. He realized that Robin hadn't been talking to him, but to Slade instead. He finally understood what was going on as Robin's hand dipped into his pants. He jumped slightly at the contact.

"Whoa, dude! Why are you touching me?"

"Hush, Beast Boy, and enjoy." The shape shifter's shirt came off before his pants were yanked to his knees. His cock was becoming hard from the fingers there, but again, he jumped when something rock hard pressed against the curve of his ass.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken._

"No. Stop! Stop it, Robin!" the shifter screamed as he was led to the bed and bent over it. Slade held the green teen's wrists as Robin undressed. He tugged the teen onto the bed, making him crawl. Slade pinned him with his body and the Boy Wonder removed the rest of Beast Boy's clothes. Still, he shouted for them to stop, to not do this, to leave him alone, to get off him.

Robin silenced him with a kiss. "This won't hurt too much, BB." Flipping the shape shifter onto his hands and knees, Robin positioned himself. "You're so much like a canine; we'll fuck you like a dog."

"Robin… no. Please!" Beast Boy screamed aloud as he was plunged into. He fell to his elbows, unable to hold himself up. It became worse as Slade shoved the boy's head down into his crotch. His prostate was struck. Pleasure coursed through him and he moaned, vibrating his mouth to Slade's benefit.

"Do that again, Robin. I think he liked it." Robin rammed into the same area, striking Beast Boy's prostate hard again. In turn, he moaned and Slade enjoyed the feel on his cock. "Yeah. He likes that place. Hit it hard and fast."

_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide.  
Don't cry._

Beast Boy met Pleasure finally and it was driving him crazy. His hips bucked to meet the boy behind him, bobbing his head on Slade. His tongue teased the slit and ran over throbbing veins on the underside before deep-throating again. His eyes were shut tightly and tears fell from his eyes. _'Why am I crying? I can't cry! I shouldn't! Stop crying, damn it!'_ Beast Boy screamed inside of his head.

Slade ran a hand down Robin's chest to his hips pounding into the shifter's ass. That hand ghosted fingertips around the shape shifter's hips before grasping him tightly in the palm of his hand. Beast Boy stiffened his back as Slade stroked. The teen being fucked tried to pull away, shoving at the man's hips, but a strong hand held him tight. The boy screamed, thrashing, making it more enjoyable, until he relaxed and accepted, bucking again.

_Suddenly I know, I'm not sleeping.  
Hello, I'm still here._

Beast Boy laid panting and sweating between Slade and Robin's relaxed bodies. They held him tightly. Robin's arms were around his torso and legs tangled with his. Slade had an arm and leg cast over the both of them, holding them close to him… protectively. Slade and Robin still had masks on, but other than that, were all bare.

His ass was sore and his throat burning. He wanted to shower and drink a glass of water, but he couldn't move because they held him captive. Beast Boy sighed. He curled an arm around Slade's waist and curled his head between their two chests to fall asleep like the other two men. He might as well rest.

_All that's left of yesterday._

* * *

"Been busy" would be my excuse right now for not updating until now, but no. I haven't been busy. I've just been lazy. Reading and expanding my preferences as of late. I've also found out that one friend is dating another of mine and I've been invited to go to the mall with them this Saturday. Isn't that fun? So yeah… On to reviews now…

Thank you to—

**Raven-loves-Sanji**: That's… interesting to know. I think that would be a top seller too. Think I should start bribing for reviews by using that? Eh… Here's the first edition! Robin in a skirt plushie! Just for you… Hope you liked this chapter.  
**Mitzumi Kare**: Do I want to know why you printed it out to read it? No. Never mind. Hope you liked this chapter.  
**Sokras Shibuya**: It's fine. How can you not see Slade! He's right there! _–points-_ And he's as smexy as… what's-his-name!

If you review, you'll see your name here…


	9. My Immortal

**Title:** Fallen**  
Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans**  
Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy**  
Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!**  
Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin/??**  
Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **_**My Immortal**_

_I'm so tired of being here._

Beast Boy turned over in his sleep to face Robin, pressing his ass unknowingly into Slade's hips, whom was awake because of his insomnia. The feel of the curved, supple ass was so tantalizing that it made him want to shift and slide his cock up into the shifter. Slade woke Robin.

"What's the matter, Slade?" the teen asked with sleep laced in his voice. Robin hugged Beast Boy closer to him and looked down to find the shifter's ass against Slade's hardening arousal. "Aren't you glad I chose him?" The man brushed hair out of the boy's face. "Do you want me to wake him?" Slade nodded.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

"Beast Boy. Wake up. Come on. Wake up." Robin nudged the other weakly, trying to rouse him from slumber. "Don't make me do this, BB. You need to wake up." The shape shifter only moved and got comfortable again against Robin. "This is your fault, BB." Startled green eyes snapped open; a hand gripped his flaccid cock.

"Dude!" The shifter squirmed slightly, but froze. His body relaxed slowly when another hand joined the first.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave._

Slade and Robin, proud owners of two pets, led them into town, but Slade was dressed normally without a mask, which surprised Raven and Beast Boy. Robin wondered if Slade really trusted them that quickly with his identity known to them. However, Robin still wore his mask, but with normal clothing so as not to draw too much attention to them. Beast Boy and Raven only had their superhero outfits, but not a single comment came their way.

The city had heard of Starfire and Cyborg's deaths by now and the Teen Titans disbandment, and no one cared that Beast Boy and Raven were still near each other. No one questioned as to where the young Boy Wonder was. It was perfect. Most criminals had moved on, but others had stayed for the easy profit.

_Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone._

It was easy to buy clothing for Beast Boy because he was green and a boy. If the colors didn't work out too great, they wouldn't make him try it on. It was buying for Raven that made it difficult. They kept her in dark colors because if they chose something bright, it would offset the look she had, which was the gothic look. She was a little more expensive to buy for because of the girl clothes.

In the end, they left the store satisfied. They made it back home and the two pets changed with their backs to one another for privacy.

Beast Boy wore a royal blue shirt that had a bright rainbow square in the middle of his chest with pink and light purple letters beneath it to spell out, "Rainbow fun!" He wore a pink skirt, the same bright color as the letters on his chest, and light purple leggings. Black high heel boots went up to beneath his knees.

Raven was different. She had a fishnet shirt covering a simple black bra, a black miniskirt without anything other than her black panties. She wore simple boots that laced up to mid calf.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Robin tugged at the red and blue skirt to try and cover his scars. Slade swatted his hands away and pulled a form fitting black muscle shirt over the boy's head. It was sleeveless and only reached the bottom rib. "Slade! They'll see my scars!"

"It doesn't matter. You've stopped because you know that I love you—"

"And you don't want me to die. I know."

"Beast Boy has seen them… felt them with his hands… kissed them."

"Raven doesn't know."

"She'll be fine with it."

_The pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

And she was. And wouldn't leave him alone about them. She would trace the outline and it tickled to Robin. She would pull her hand away and he would scratch it until it was red or when Slade looked at him. It annoyed the once Boy Wonder, but he didn't want to hurt his friend just because she was trying to annoy him until he went off the deep end.

With a little persuasion from his lover, Robin would finally go mask-less around Beast Boy and Raven. At first, it shocked the two because of the odd combination; black hair and blue eyes. However, they easily became accustomed to the combination.

Currently, the four of them were at a club, dancing and chatting and having a little deserved break. Music thrummed and pumped out from the speakers. The ground beneath their feet was shaking and vibrating with the bass that was used within the song. A circle was formed around two teenage boys, hooting and cheering them on. Robin was smiling widely as his body moved quickly to the beat. His dancing partner, Beast Boy, had a determined look on his face, moving along with the other boy.

"Anybody know who they came with? I wouldn't mind buying Blue Eyes for a night of fun!" some teenager in their late teens called out over the music.

"Yeah! They came with me and they aren't for sale!" Slade called back before strutting up to the two teens. The crowd watched in fascination as the two boys included the man in their dance.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

There were teasing touches, unfulfilled kisses, and whispered promises. As an act of the dance, tears rolled down Robin's face to have them wiped away gently. The ex-Boy Wonder wrapped arms around Slade's midriff, bucking and grinding his hips up into the man's. Beast Boy embraced the man from behind, following Robin's lead. The shape shifter and Robin clasped hands as they continued to grind and dance.

Slade threw his head back, moving back and forth to the music. A tongue licked his chest and lips brushed against his back.

The crowd finally grew restless and filled the gap to start dancing again themselves. Raven stayed within view of the boys, enjoying herself with a gothic boy. When it was time to leave, she excused herself and left with them. Slade held her ex-leader's hand lightly in his like a lover would another. It wasn't overpowering… meaning that Slade didn't need to assert and show his dominance over Robin. Both knew their place, but both also knew there had to be some compromises. Robin wanted to keep the relationship quiet because of the obvious age difference, but Slade wanted to shout to the world that he was fucking _the_ Robin! Thus, how they compromised and just held hands in public much like a father and son with more of a loving touch.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me._

Robin looked up to the water falling down onto his body. It rolled down his bare body, cooling his skin down from a hard, rough workout with Raven to improve her physical strength. There was a curtain separating the shower in two. It was for privacy of the two genders. Raven was on the other side of the curtain, washing off too.

His mind wandered and jumped from topic to topic. It focused on his old mentor finally. What was the man doing? How was he? Did he know that Slade had Robin? Did he even care?

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light.  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

Robin glanced to the door as it shut. The water on the other side was off. Raven had left. He slammed the water off, droplets falling rarely. Robin dried off and wrapped his robe around his body. He sat down on a chair. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ Robin thought. _'When did I develop Stockholm Syndrome? Am I crazy enough to get that?'_ He continued to ask himself questions that he didn't have the answers to. He dropped his elbows to his knees and ran his fingers through his still wet hair. His eyes closed shut tightly when Slade came in silently.

The man walked up to Robin, but did not make his presence known. Slowly, the boy realized he was no longer alone in the shower. He looked up to see Slade's gentle face.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me._

Is everything okay, Robin?" The boy's heart fluttered at the melody the voice rang out. It was like a hymn. "You seem a little different since Raven and Beast Boy came here." The boy clenched his hands in his hair roughly.

"Stop…" he whispered quietly. "I-I… can't t-t-take it, Slade!"

"Robin? What's the matter, Robin?" The man kneeled in front of the boy. He screamed for it to stop. Slade gripped Robin's arms gently to hold him still. "Robin! Nothing is hurting you. Calm down."

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Robin screamed in pain. He frantically pulled his robe open and clawed at his own thighs. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" He repeated it like a mantra as he scratched his scars red until they began to bleed slowly.

"Robin! Stop! Stop this now!" Slade fought with the boy's flailing hands to keep him from causing harm to either of them. "Raven! Beast Boy!" The two teenagers came in, ignoring Robin's state of undress. "Restrain his arms, Raven. You come help me convince him he's fine, Beast Boy." Raven chanted her mantra to herself as black encased the Boy Wonder's lithe arms. Beast Boy came over.

"Robin… Stop, please. You're fine."

"It hurts, BB," the ex-leader groaned shifting in the chair. "It hurts so badly."

"What does? What hurts?" Robin whimpered, glancing down. Slade looked down. "Shit." He threw one flap over the boy's hips. "Raven. Please leave. We can take care of him."

"Yes, sir." Raven released Robin from her hold and left.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years_

"What is wrong with Robin, Slade?" Beast Boy asked. A touch from the man made the Boy Wonder arch and cry out.

"You're oblivious, Beast Boy. He's craving the touch of a lover." The shape shifter looked to the other boy. Pleading blue eyes looked up at him. "Robin? Do you want to be uke?" Slade cupped his hip and gripped the boy's cock in his other hand. An energetic nod came from Robin."

"Please. Please…"

_But you still have all of me._

Clothes were removed in a sensual manner. Gentle caresses made the boy go wild with lust. Slade mounted the kid from behind. Beast Boy eased Robin's pain by taking the boy's member into his mouth. The shape shifter was on his back beneath him. Robin murmured their names, rocking back and forth. He lowered his head and suckled on the shape shifter. Thighs spread in invitation and Slade began to thrust slowly into the Boy Wonder. Teeth grazed, making someone shudder and tense to make another groan in pleasure.

_I tried to hard to tell myself that you're gone_

"Slade… Don't go. Don't leave me, guys," Robin pleaded quietly. Beast Boy touched his face before Slade picked him up from the ground bridal style. The boy held his breath until he was set down on a bed and covered. He shut his eyes tightly. The others climbed in with him, wrapping him in their embraces. _'They're gone. They're gone… I'm so alone!'_

_And though you're still with me_

'_No… they are here. What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Robin curled himself into the one in front of him to find it was Beast Boy. He laced his arms around the other boy, holding him close. "I don't want you to leave me."

"We won't, Robin. We promise," Beast Boy whispered. Robin buried his face into a very green chest and smiled.

"I'll hold you to it. I… love you, guys." _'But I am still so alone even if I'm with them…'_ Robin relaxed and fell asleep.

_I've been alone all along._

* * *

Nothing has kept me busy from posting other than the fact that my Multimedia teacher is being a very annoying pain in the you-know-what. Gives a project with all these little details on Wednesday and expects it done by the next Wednesday. She's so darn annoying! Enough with my problems; on to reviews!

Thank you to—**  
Mitzumi Kare**: Yes. I placed Beast Boy into the mix. Now I understand why you printed it. Okay. I, personally, don't want to be Raven. And for the reason... You'll just have to read to find out. Hope you enjoyed and don't hate me for the late update.**  
Sokras Shibuya**: Your ending statement kinda sorta freaked me out. I could just imagine you saying it slowly and it just freaked me. Yes. Time managed to tell you before I got to. Oh well. Hope you liked it. Sorry for being late...**  
Raven-loves-Sanji**: You are so easily amused and entertained... What, pray tell, are you going to do with your Robin plushie? I must know.**  
Tandy400**: Yes. Robin accepted everything finally, but he isn't over the hurdle yet. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for being late in my update.  
If you review, you'll see your name here…


	10. Imaginary

**Title:** Fallen**  
Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans**  
Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy**  
Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!**  
Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin/??**  
Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence.**  
WARNING!** THERE IS A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! I WILL NOT REVEAL IT, BUT PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Please continue.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **_**Imaginary**_

_I linger in the doorway_

Days passed slowly but surely, and everything seemed to blur and become all the same to him. He would eat little, sleep little, but he would train himself until he dropped from his feet to the cold floor. The others around him noticed his new habits. Beast Boy showed his worry outwardly, but Slade and Raven were the ones to keep themselves in check. They were already working out a way to help Robin.

"He is sick… or he doesn't care anymore. I probe into his mind, but he doesn't tell me to stop."

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters,  
Calling my name._

And he did not care. He wouldn't be able to hide what troubled him for much longer unless Raven already knew, but did not tell. What was she waiting for if she knew? Permission to tell Slade? She didn't need it! She could just let him know. Let Slade know what was really bothering Robin… Let Slade know that Batman still held so much sentiment for Robin that the boy was being haunted by that man.

"What would cause the effects from him? He barely responds, but…"

"He's so distant during sex!" The girl cringed slightly. Slade glanced to the shape shifter. Green ears drooped low.

"Thank you for that input, Beast Boy."

_Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me._

Robin rocked back and forth, clutching his knees to his chest and silently mumbling to himself. He was on the bed he shared with his lovers, but he didn't realize it. He had blacked out once again while fighting a robot programmed to kill. The boy knew that if his older lover hadn't been there watching, then he would have been killed. Although he was glad to still be alive, he would have rather died only those few hours ago. In death, he wouldn't have to worry about Batman, but he would miss all the nights he could spend with the two he loved.

Voices whispered to him for all the things he wouldn't have to be troubled over. His conscious would counter with all the things he would regret losing. There was a war going on inside his mind and his lovers knew nothing about it.

_Where the raindrops  
As their falling tell a story._

'_I don't care if you tell them, Raven. Tell them I'm troubled because of that old bat,'_ Robin would think repeatedly hoping she would hear him… and then pass it on. He hoped. And she eventually did. And Slade was the one to subtly hint at it one night. _'I don't truly wish to see him… I want to kill him is the problem. But how do I tell him without scaring him or Beast Boy?'_

_In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby._

"Why can't Raven and I go meet 'the great Batman', again?"

"Robin doesn't want you there. Here. You and her may go fight in a spar or find something to do outdoors."

"Raven isn't fun. She's like a zombie!" Slade chuckled at the shifter's imitation of the walking dead. "Please let me go with!"

"No. Robin gets what he wants because he's my uke and your better."

"But—"

"The only butt in this conversation will be yours fucked well if you don't get it out of here," the man deadpanned.

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

"Fine. When you get back though, I want to be complete bottom for once. I'm tired of topping Robin."

"It's noted. Now go get Raven."

_And watch my purple sky fly over me._

A regal man stood in the main room of the place they had agreed upon. It felt strange to see the man again after so long. Robin kept his hand in Slade's, their fingers laced. The man in all black narrowed his eyes at the linked hands, seeming to hope for an explanation of everything. Robin glanced up at the mask his lover wore, nervousness rolling off him in waves.

"Batman."

"Deathstroke. I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

"On the contrary, he came to me. Did you not, dear Robin?" Bright blue eyes shifted to look at Batman to confirm.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos—your reality._

"It is true that I am with _Slade_, Batman… or should I call you _Bruce_ instead?" Robin still clung to Slade by the arm. "I don't care about you or anything you do."

"I'm not going to let him take you away from the path of righteousness, Robin!"

"You let that happen long ago when you didn't stop me from leaving Gotham." The boy turned his head away from his old mentor up towards his lover. Blue eyes met a gray one in a pleading manner. With his free hand, Slade clicked his mask off and shifted to kiss the boy without revealing his entire face. Their lips met, but Robin didn't want an innocent chaste kiss. The boy parted his lips and deepened it. Tongues delved and tasted until the boy had to pull away for breath.

"If only the bat wasn't here… I'd have you on that couch and screaming in pleasure within moments, Robin," Slade whispered before replacing his mask.

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge._

There was no time to react. It all went by so fast that the only one that really saw what happened was Slade. Batman was enraged with the show of affection between the two that he lunged. Raven and Beast Boy intercepted him to be struck down by a sharp blade to their stomachs. All Robin saw was Raven and Beast Boy lying side by side, gasping for breath, and then Batman falling to the ground to be still in a pool of his own blood.

"No. No. No!" Robin whispered. His heavy legs didn't want to carry him to the teens' sides. He couldn't move until Slade touched him. At that point, tears were falling freely from his eyes and he ran down steps to reach the girl and boy. He kneeled between them, staring shockingly at them in turn. "Don't die. Please!"

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape._

"This is a nightmare. You can't die, damn it! Don't! Please don't leave me. Please. I'll never… I don't know. Please just don't die!" Robin screamed. He covered their wounds with a hand each, applying pressure to slow the blood flow.

_In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby.  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple sky fly over me._

"Robin. You can't save them. They'll die."

"I won't let them!"

"Don't be childish, selfish." Slade placed hands on the boy's shaking shoulders, but was brushed off.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone if you won't help me save their lives!" Crying blue eyes turned towards Slade, his heart skipping a beat for a moment. _'So alike…'_ Slade kneeled in the shifter's puddle of blood. _'I'll help… just so I won't see that sad face again…'_ The man swatted Robin's hand away. The medic in him came forth. Studying with a critical and analytical eye, he knew the two teens wouldn't make it. He did what he could to help their passing a little easier for them, but couldn't keep Robin from screaming their names, telling them and pleading for them to come back, to wake up.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my scream.  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights._

The boy wouldn't stop his screaming. If he didn't cease, he would screaming himself hoarse for days, maybe even weeks. He was cast over the half-demon girl's body, crying and mumbling.

"Raven… I want that deep-sleep dreaming like you, my goddess of imaginary light… Please…"

_Oh how I long for the deep-sleep dreaming,  
The goddess of imaginary light._

* * *

Oh wow… I haven't updated in… almost two months… smiles sheepishly Sorry! I was finishing up school and trying to keep my grades up for the last two months. Got a C in Physical Science and that is understandable because it isn't my best subject… Sorry for killing Raven and Beast Boy! On to reviews now…

Thank you to—

**Raven-loves-Sanji** (oh wow… I don't think you want a Raven or Beast Boy plushie now that I killed 'em… sorry, but anyway! Here! shoves plushies Hope you sorta enjoyed this chapter…)**  
Tandy400** (Here's the next chapter…)**  
Mitzumi Kare** (His malfunction is like Stockholm Syndrome… that or he's just going crazy… Now you know why you wouldn't want to be Raven…)**  
Sokras Shibuya** (I like the sex-deprived!Robin. He's awesome! Hope you aren't booing it now…)**  
Darka Dark** (of course I'd keep going, but it ends at chapter eleven…)**  
JazRox** (here's your update…)**  
LilyHellsing** (glad it could take your mind out of real life and into something different. Here's the update!)

If you review, you'll see your name here…

P.S. Hope no one kills me or hates me after this chapter or the next… Make sure to sign in to review chapter eleven because I'll personally reply to you!


	11. Whisper

**Title:** Fallen**  
Author:** Rai Maroi

**Fandom:** Teen Titans**  
Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy**  
Rating:** M, Mature audiences only!**  
Pairing:** Slade/Robin, Slade/Robin/??**  
Summary:** Sometimes all we really need is a way to vent. Both Slade and Robin find that out the hard way.

**Note:** The songs used are not my own. They are products of the wonderful Alternative Rock band by the name of Evanescence.**  
WARNING!** THERE IS A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! I WILL NOT REVEAL IT, BUT PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Please continue.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **_**Whisper**_

_Catch me as I fall._

Stumbling and staggering, Robin would fall now and again on the way back home, but would never strike ground for he was caught up in a pair of strong, muscled arms and held against a rock hard chest for a few moments before he was set back on his feet. It would repeat continuously until the one catching him would get annoyed enough to carry him, but the person never did. They were patient, knowing Robin needed this. They knew the boy would ask; it was just a matter of time. Everything was a matter of time.

"Just carry me," Robin finally admitted the next time he was caught up in arms. "I can't walk."

_Say you're here and it's all over now.  
Speaking to the atmosphere._

"They're dead. They're all dead because of me," the boy mumbled.

"I'm here. It's all over now too. There's no one to object or interfere with our relationship."

"No. No one's here. I'm all alone…" A gentle kiss proved otherwise.

_No one's here and I fall into myself._

A gentle hand brushed away his bangs that fell into his face when he was placed on the bed. It creaked lightly beneath added weight. Hollow blue eyes flicked towards the dip in the mattress, seeing a familiar leg. Glancing upward, he saw the familiar face that the leg belonged to. "Slade…"

"Know that I love you, Robin."

_This truth drives me into madness.  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

Eyes stared up into a single grey one in fright and apprehension. A nervous tongue darted out between pale, pink full lips to wet them before those same lips quivered. Robin bit down on them to stop the trembling, but it just sent his trembles to the rest of his body.

_Don't turn away. (Don't give in to the pain.)_

Slade's mouth descended slowly as if asking permission for a kiss Robin knew he would take anyway. He turned his head to the side slightly; those thin lips brushed the corner of his mouth. "It's okay, Robin. We'll take it slowly." Breath hitched in the boy's throat. Rather than responding with words, Robin nodded. A kiss was placed on his jugular, which made him bare his neck involuntarily. Another at the base of his neck.

_Don't try to hide. (Though they're screaming your name.)_

"Forget them for now. All you need to remember is how it feels to be filled by my flesh inside of you." The boy nodded once again, still not able to speak. The remembrance of the feel brought all the blood from his body to rush down to his limp member confined in his pants. Its hardening made his legs part and his hips lift. Slade continued on in an agonizingly slow pace.

The boy's shirt was removed to soon be followed by the man's own. Bare chest came into contact, making the boy moan and arch towards the warmth. More kisses were placed. The shoulder, breast, nipple, upper stomach, navel, and just above the hem of the pants. "Slade!" Palms fisted in the sheets at the inattention to the hard member between his legs.

_Don't close your eyes. (God knows what lies behind them.)_

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a hand touched his cheek. He glanced down at the man hovering over him. "Keep them open and on me. Please, Robin." Again, he nodded. Slade unbuttoned the boy's pants, then his own. He unzipped both pairs and slid them down over lithe hips and strong ones. A small and smooth chest rose and fell quickly. "Calm down. It'll be okay. Don't be afraid." Slowly, the boy's breathing came under control and even.

"Slow…" he murmured, but it went unheard because it was followed almost immediately after by a cry.

_Don't turn out the light. (Never sleep, never die.)_

The man had talent, but this was absolute skill! Although Robin was still growing, the man was still able to deep-throat his hardened arousal. That warm tongue flicked over the tip, sending Robin thrashing beneath. Fingers occupied his mouth, not allowing him to scream or moan. The fingers, thoroughly wet, moved down to between the boy's legs beneath the man's working mouth. When one digit entered, Robin whimpered as he shifted his legs farther apart and his hips up. He looked down to find Slade staring up at him. Another digit joined the first, making the boy throw his head back, arch, and scream.

_I'm frightened by what I see._

Quickly, Robin was stretched to accommodate a large length. The pain remained, but it would be snuffed out by the pleasure that was promised. When the boy looked back to the man, the flesh between those strong hips was intimidating, to say the least. The boy scrambled away slightly, quivering al over. The man waited patiently as the kid stared and was near tears. "Slade… I-I can't! Y-You'll tear me ap-apart!" he sobbed.

"That's why I prepared you, Robin. I'll still move slowly for you to adjust to the size of my flesh." Slade inched forward and reached with his hand to caress the Boy Wonder's face. Warm breath fanned over his palm.

"Gentle…"

_But somehow I know there's much more to come._

A small yelp of surprise escaped Robin's mouth as he was pulled down to rest his back against the pillows. A tongue lapped at his collarbone, his legs being separated by tender hands. He was limp in Slade's grasp, being guided onto the hardened length. "Ahh…" Robin turned his head to the right and bit down on the knuckle of his thumb. The man lifted the kid's left leg into the air and kissed the back of his knee with affection. Twisting and arching, the boy moaned, his face flushed with a light shade of red, his eyes half-lidded with near pleasure.

"Do you want control? Do you want to get your own pleasure?"

"Ahh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Slade released the boy's leg, letting it fall to his hip. He lifted the kid up off the bed and sat on the mattress with his knees off the bed. The change in position made the boy scream in pain. "Well then… Go ahead. Move."

_Immobilized by my fear._

Robin's breathing became erratic at the memory of the first consensual lovemaking that they had had. It was the same position. "Ah, Slade…" Robin closed his eyes, swallowed his fear, and lifted himself upward, feeling every inch sliding out of him slowly. He continued to moan and whimper as he lifted and lowered his body.

"You are as vocal as ever, Robin."

"You… love it." Robin moved slowly and surely, his own hard flesh rubbing against the man's flat, toned stomach. There was no touching it. Just the friction between their bodies alone was enough to stimulate it and make it spill. Robin halted, fully seated, and screamed as he arched and clutched at the man's muscular build. The man latched his lips onto Robin's throat and spilled himself into the bird. Tears rolled down the boy's face as he was let go to fall backwards onto the bed. Slade stretched out beside him.

_And soon to be blinded by tears.  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

Robin glanced towards his sleeping lover to be certain of the slumber the man was in. Eye shut, breathing shallow and even, heart rate slow. There was a fear in his mind that the man would wake and stop him, but there was a hope that the man would wake. Robin crawled from the bed, making up his mind about what he would do. Since he couldn't smother himself to not mar his skin, he would have to do it another way. He didn't want to scar his skin any more than he already had.

_Don't turn away. (Don't give in to the pain.)  
Don't try to hide. (Though they're screaming your name.)_

'_I have to do this. I can't take it any longer!'_ Robin screamed inwardly. _'I won't hide my body and be a coward. I do it where he'll be able to find me,'_ he decided.

_Don't close your eyes. (God knows what lies behind them.)  
Don't turn out the light. (Never sleep, never die.)_

Robin padded lightly into the sparring room. The pads of his feet tapped quietly against the cool cement. He found a robot to help him. Programming the machine to leave and self-destruct within seven minutes, the robot lifted him up to grab the chains. It held him there as Robin made a noose out of it. Slipping his head into it, he looked down to the robot. "Leave." The machine did as instructed, letting the boy go. He didn't have time to gasp or anything as he fell down, his neck snapping with the pressure.

_Fallen angels at my feet.  
Whispered voices at my ear._

"_It'll be over soon. Don't worry,"_ a voice seemed to whisper encouragingly.

"_We'll be back together soon. Trust us."_ Tears rolled down the boy's face, wishing he hadn't done this now.

_Death before my eyes._

Robin's vision was fading, but he could make out a cloaked figure. He couldn't tell if it was male or female, if it was Slade or someone else, and couldn't tell it it was something he would like.

_She beckons me, shall I give in?_

Slade startled awake and groggily glanced at the space next to him. "Robin?" When no response came and he saw no one beside him, he scrambled from the bed, pulling on pants as he went out the door. He called the boy's name, searching and worrying. One the brink of breaking down, he finally stumbled into the room Robin was in. The sight of the kid stunned him though. "Why… Robin… Why did you do this? You seemed so happy earlier…"

The man walked up to the boy's hanging body and helped it down. Cradling it in his arms, he dropped to his knees.

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

Slade palmed the dagger in the back pocket of his jeans. He stared at the silver blade, running it over the boy's deadened face. "Damn you, boy. You really are my defeat…" He stood to his feet.

When he reached Central Park in the city, the sun was beginning to rise, giving light to another day. Slade set the kid's body down on the bench and sat next to him. He glanced down at the paper clutched in his free hand for the last time. Taking the blade in his hand, he thrust it into his chest and dragged it downward, breaking his sternum. His breath became shallow when he set the dagger aside. He reached into his wound and gripped his heart. Squeezing, he coughed up blood, it trailing from the corner of his mouth. He clutched his heart with all of his strength that he had left. Its beat halted and his breathing stopped completely.

Those that found the pair read the note that Slade still held tightly within his grasp. It read:

**My name is Slade Wilson and the boy next to me is Richard Grayson. We have both committed suicide for two different reasons. I ask of you, and anyone who will help, to find us a place to rest together. Thank you.**

**Slade**

_Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end._

* * *

Knucker fruckers! I'm crying and I wrote the darn story! It was so depressing… I'm sorry that I killed everyone. I'm sorry I killed Robin and Slade, but it was bound to happen, right? Robin being all emo and depressed most of the time. And when I say emo, I mean emotional… So… I think of Slade and Robin (in this story) as the Star-Crossed Lovers. Anyone agree? Anyone KNOW what that is in archetypes? No? Yes? I do… Had to learn about it and write a story about archetypes… -sticks tongue out at English teacher- So yeah… Sorry for killing everyone! Don't kill me in your review!

Thank you to—

**LilyHellsing** (I'm glad you found some hilarity in it… Yeah… I was smiling and giggling too at the butt conversation and the couch incident… Just wrote it as it came to mind. Hope you liked this chapter?)**  
Mitzumi Kare** (Uh… sorry? Maybe this chapter is… okay with you? Sorry for killing Robin!)**  
Raven-loves-Sanji** (I know a lot of people who like Beast Boy… Keely for example… Anyway, yeah, I had to kill Raven… I couldn't kill SOME and leave others alive… Had to kill all… Sorry if I killed anyone you really liked. Hope you liked the chapter?)

If you review, you'll see your name here…


End file.
